Where the lines overlap
by kapsawyer
Summary: There's moments that really matters because they lead us to something bigger, in that case was South America, and someone got a heartbroken.
1. Conspiracy

**A/N: basically i was listening Paramore and having Stora feels at the same time and this happened, i'm sorry. it wasn't beta'd so sorry for the grammar mistakes because i know there's a lot but i just really love this ship and can't help myself, i need to write. anyway, i really hope you enjoy.**

**PART 01/04**

* * *

**CONSPIRACY**

_I thought that we'd make it_  
_Because you said that we'd make it through_  
_And when all security fails_  
_Will you be there to help me through_

It's already been five months since their problem with the alpha pack had been solved. Five months with his father recovering, five months since Lydia discovered what she was, five months since Cora left...

After everything that happened, she decided that it was better to leave, come back to South America and Derek allowed her to. He likes his sister close to him, but alive and away from him was better than close and dead. And Cora were too risk for herself in Beacon Hills. The whole thing was just confuse. Not the whole alpha pack and all that shit, but Cora.

Stiles was trying to understand what the hell had happened with him because of that girl. She came out of the nowhere and somehow he cared about her, he trusted her with his father that was the most important person to him, and he took care of her when she was hurt. And he remembered of those moments when he glanced at her and she smiled, thinking about it, it was the only time he saw her smile. It was for him? Because of him? He just didn't know and he wanted to ask her so badly, but she wasn't there. For anyone else that wouldn't matter, but to Stiles it certainly did because he didn't had that much of girls chasing after him, he didn't had a girlfriend or something like that and he was still a virgin for Gods sake, but most of all he was curious, because it was her. Because how can a girl like her have some kind of interest in him? And not knowing were killing him. All those questions were killing him.

"Stiles?!" he heard someone call.

It was Scott.

"The coach said we have practice tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, I heard. He yelled at everybody as always."

"It didn't looked like you was paying attention," insisted Scott.

"And there's a way to not hear the coach even not paying attention?"

Scott smiled, "yeah, I don't think so."

They got off the practice and started to walk on the parking lot when Stiles saw something that made his heart stop for a moment, he stoped his walk and Scott looked at him.

"Stiles? What is it?" he asked.

Stiles looked across the street but there was no one there. He tought he saw Cora standing there, looking at them. "I saw someone," he answered Scott who was still looking confused at him.

"Who?!"

"... Cora."

"Cora? Are you sure? Because the last time we checked she was in South America."

"Yeah I know but I'm pretty sure, maybe she came back."

"I'll call Derek and ask him, but can we keep going? I need to go work on the clinic," Scott said opening the jeep's door.

Stiles got in on the jeep and he tried not to drive too fast while Scott called Derek.

"Hey Derek... No, everything's good, I just wanna ask you something. Did Cora came back?" There was a pause and Scott looked at Stiles, "good to know, thanks."

"What he said?" Stiles asked almost not able to hold his excitement.

"Yeah she's back but he said 'what do you want with my sister Scott? You better stay away from her' with that threat tone he has," told Scott. "What she was doing at school? You think maybe she was trying to talk to you?" he asked.

"I think that if she wanted talk to me, she would've do it months ago," Stiles answered with bitterness in his voice.

"Maybe she was too busy... Doing whatever she was doing there." Scott tried but Stiles didn't bought it.

"Well, she can keep being busy. I don't care," he said.

He didn't fooled even himself, and he got the proof that night.

Stiles was trying for more than two hours to do the homework, normally he could do very fast but he just couldn't get his mind away from Cora, when his father called him. He got out of his room and started to go downstairs, he found his father watching tv on the couch.

"There's someone knocking on the door and it's for you," he said.

"How do you know that is not for you?" Stiles asked.

"Just go open the door Stiles."

Stiles walked 'till the door and opened to find Cora standing there looking at him. She gave him a little smile.

"Hey Stilinski," she said.

"Cora? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk to you."

Stiles was torn between his curiosity and his anger. But it was Cora and suddenly all those question crossed his mind. He needed answers.

"Come in," he said finally.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could get out for a moment?"

"Sure, hey dad! I'll go out a little and I'm not coming back late okay?" he yelled.

"Just go on with it, don't keep the girl waiting," his father answered yelling back. Stiles could swear he heard a little laugh.

Stiles sighed and Cora held her smile.

They got on the jeep and Stiles started to drive to nowhere specific, he just drove through the streets without worrying about where they were going. Maybe he didn't care, his mind was racing, thoughts didn't making much sense. His eyes kept glancing at Cora, in how her hair was a little bit longer, the way she was keeping her hand on her thigh. and he wanted to grab her hand and hold on his. His gaze came back to the road and then again to her, to her face, and then their eyes met making he hold his breath and focus on the road.

None of them said anything for a while and that somehow made things a thousand times worse, he couldn't handle. Not anymore. He parked the jeep and Cora looked at him but before she could say anything, he opened the door and got out and Cora followed him on the night.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, her voice low.

"Yes! Thank for asking," he replied not looking at her. He was walking from one side to the other then suddently he stoped and looked at her. Cora was worried but didn't said anything. "Actually no, I'm not fine."

Cora let out a sigh like to say 'here we go'.

"I'm not fine. But you wanted to talk right? So let's talk," he said crossing his arms and staring at her.

"I have something to tell you and it's important so I need you to ..."

"How could you?" Stiles cut her off. "How could you leave like that?"

"You know is not like I had a choice okay? I just..."

She tried but all the frustration he held for months was coming out of him.

"You didn't had a choice? You chose not to tell me! You chose not to talk to me for the past five months. Do you know what it felt to not knowing how you were going, or if you were even alive?" Stiles said trying not to yell at her.

"I'm pretty sure you knew I was alive," Cora said, and for the first time she looked more frustrated than concerned.

Well, she wasn't the only one.

"It doesn't matter! You really think that it makes everything okay? Because no, it doesn't!" and now he was yelling.

"I'm sorry, are you angry with me because of what exactly? For not calling you? For not telling you where I was? I'm sorry Stiles but keeping you updated wasn't on my schedule," she said with her voice almost as loud as his. But she couldn't get more angry at him or thing would get out of control.

Somehow Stiles managed to laugh, with no humor at all.

"Oh my God, you are..."

It was her time to cut him off.

"What? I'm such a Hale?" she asked with that sarcastic tone, so well known of him.

"No, you're selfish. You don't care with anyone but yourself," he said with his voice more controled.

"Is not because I don't care that much about you that means I don't care about anyone else," she said quietly making Stiles' voice fade.

For a moment Cora looked right into his eyes and tought about coming back, but the damage were already done.

"I'm so..." she started.

"No, stop. You made your point," Stiles said as he started to walk back to the jeep. Cora grabbed his arm but he got off her grip.

"Listen to me, please," she said and he stoped to look at her because he couldn't help. "I'm sorry, you don't deserve this. You're way better than me Stiles, and because of that I had to keep you out of my life. You saw Derek! You saw how everyone he cares about got hurt or dead. You're right, it's a Hale thing, and I just couldn't let anything happen to you," she finished and gave a step towards him.

"So you preferred keep me out of your life without any clue about how you were, to keep me safe? Well here's a new flesh it doesn't matter because shit keeps happening, you wanting or not."

Cora ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I wanna know if what we had that day meant something to you. Because it did matter to me, but then you're gone and I didn't heard about you until now."

"It was just a kiss Stiles."

Stiles shook his head in denial.

"Don't lie to me, you just said that I'm better and that you had to keep me safe, and now you're saying that you don't care?"

"Is not that simple," she said. "Ugh, you turn everything into a shit tone of things and I can't explain myself."

"It never is, right?" he said and opened the jeep's door, "get in, I'll take you home."

"I'm fine thanks," she replied.

"Could you please just cooperate a little? For the love of God," he said exasperate.

Cora stared at him and they could feel the tension in the air. She gave the few steps in his direction and crashed her lips on his and for a moment Stiles didn't anything until he start to function again, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. And it was just like he remembered. The way her body seemed to fit into his, the way she smelled so good, the way her full lips had the best kiss he could expect.

Cora broked the kiss.

"Get in the fucking jeep," she said more with a growl than anything else.

* * *

**FIVE MONTHS BEFORE...**

"So, you're here to see me?" he heard Cora saying while she descended the stairs. Derek gave the two of them a look before he opened the door and go out saying 'careful Stiles' and Cora rolled her eyes while sitting next to Stiles on the couch.

"Where is he going?" he asked her.

"Buy something for dinner, I said I wanted a burguer but I don't think this is what I'll get because the doctor said for me to take it easy. But he doesn't know I'm a werewolf so..." she answered and looked at him smiling. "Thanks Stiles."

"For, uh, for what exactly? I shouldn't made you go at my house to talk to my father. I should've take you to the hospital or right here so Derek could take care of you."

"You did took care of me, don't turn this into less than it was. And like I said, I'm a werewolf, how were we supposed to know that something was wrong when normally I do heal? So don't blame yourself okay?" she said.

Stiles didn't know what to say, he just kept looking at her until both of them feel a little unconfortable.

"How is your father?" Cora asked.

"He is fine, I mean not fine but he'll be fine. Is just take a while y'know? But thank God he is alive," said him with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what I would do without him. He is everything I have."

"I know how you feel. Derek is all the family I have."

"Well, you have Peter..." said Stiles and Cora gave him a shut up look. "Yeah, maybe not."

"It's funny because Derek and I, we were never much close and now is just us..." her voice fade and when Stiles looked at her, she was looking down at her hands and for some reason he really wanted to hold it.

"How you're feeling?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm okay."

"Good."

She smiled, Cora Hale really smiled and Stiles couldn't help but smile back.

"You're not the kind of attitude guy, aren't you?" she asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stiles said a little nervous.

"I'm talking about you and girls," said Cora with no embarassing at all.

"Oh that! I... I'm..." he tried before being cut off by Cora's lips.

He got really surprised and for a moment he just stayed there untill Cora start to back away from him and he held her close to him, his hand caressing her face.

"What was that for?" he asked softly, his lips brushing hers.

"Because I wanted to," she answered kissing him again and this time he kissed her back with much more give in.

They broke the kiss and both of them were breathless. Cora laughed a little which made Stiles relax a little bit, but the threat of Derek arriving at any moment were still terrifying.

"This is crazy," she said.

"Because your brother may find us? Yeah it is."

"No, not because of that. I just met you Stiles and I have other problems in my life, like, why did I not heal or I need go to a college and my brother is alive and you! And then there's you, what do you have that made me trust you enough to be more confortable around you than anyone else?" she said getting up of the couch.

"I don't know and honestly before I met you I tought you could be the one killing people," Stiles said thinking that the best thing at that moment were being honest, which just made her laugh.

And for a second Stiles allowed himself to enjoy her laugh, that day, right there with him and only him, was the first time he saw and heard her laugh. And it was beautiful, it made her much more beautiful. He thought that it didn't matter what would happen with them, as long as he could make her laugh more.


	2. Renegade

**A/N: the day has come, the day i wrote stora smut, here we go. so this had being said, if you don't like smut don't read. this wasn't beta'd i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and i really hope you enjoy. thanks for the follows and reviews are appreciated too.**

**PART 02/04**

* * *

**RENEGADE**

_The wind came through your lungs_  
_A hurricane from your tongue_  
_I'll keep your secrets with me_  
_Right behind my teeth_  
_Your anger, your anchor_  
_But I'll sail much further on_

Cora walked by the dark hallway and stopped before Stiles' bedroom door. She couldn't hold her smile, 'for gods sake Cora stop being such a girl' she thought before opening the door. She just couldn't help, she was strong and fierce but under that she was just a girl who was trying to control her feelings towards a boy, and not any boy. She couldn't understand how Stiles was still single, what the hell went wrong with those girls on that freaking town?

"God dammit you really scared me," she heard Stiles' saying while sitting on the bed looking at her. Apparently he was going to get up and search for her.

"Why? You're not sure about what happened and thought it was a dream?" she asked sitting on his computer chair.

"No, I'm pretty sure about what happened," he replied a little too soon.

"Yeah?" Cora asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah... Or maybe I thought I was dreaming, but just maybe because I woke up and you weren't here..." he said giving up.

"Do I look real enough to you?" Cora asked and got up the chair walking 'till him.

Stiles held his breath and twisted his neck, he suddenly got really nervous because Cora was wearing nothing but his plaid shirt. The whole memory he thought it had been a dream, it wasn't and he was staring right at it.

He wasn't a virgin anymore.

"You are the most sexy girl I've ever met," he said and she sat on his lap. He was shirtless and she ran her hands through his hair, down his neck to hold. "And I'd like you to know that you're making one of my dreams come true."

"Really? The dream of not being a virgin anymore or...? she played while one of her hands passed over his bare chest.

"You're wearing my shirt, which I have to say, it looks way better in you," he said and a hand played with the edge of the shirt.

Stiles looked back up to meet Cora's eyes and she smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said and looked down at his hand. "You know I really like the shirt, but I like it much better off of your body."

He hold his breath for a moment and then let out a deep sharp.

"You're killing me here," he said.

"We just started Stiles," she was saying but she got cut off by his lips on hers.

He just couldn't take any longer so he grabbed her and laid her down on his bed. He was lying on top of her and she was smirking at him like she knew what she was doing. And what the hell, of course she knew what she was doing to him.

"You know that bite of yours? Is kind of hurting so maybe I should bite your back you know?" he said looking all over her body, his hands opening the buttons of the shirt.

Cora eyes burned with desire and Stiles looked at her eyes and smiled a little nervous as if he could be doing something wrong. He was an expert, at least not yet.

"What is this look on your face?" he asked.

"Look? It's nothing," she replied with a little laugh.

Stiles sat up and he grabbed Cora to take her with him making her sat on his lap again. He ran a hand through her hair, "what?"

"It's just that I really like this side of you, the one who takes control and is very confident. It fits well on you."

Stiles smiled and caressed her face, "there's a few things that makes me feel this way and I think you is one of them."

Cora didn't knew what to say, she wanted to kiss him and never stop. Hold him and not leave that bedroom ever again. But Derek has already called her two times, she couldn't spent the rest of the night there, even if already was 2am.

"Stiles?" she called him softly.

He looked at her eyes and then at her lips and he was about to kiss her when she stopped him.

"I can't kiss you because if I do there's no way I'll gonna leave," she started.

"I'm okay with that, I'm 100% okay with that," Stiles said trying to kiss her again.

"Derek will,"

"Since when you're afraid of your brother?" holding her tight.

"I'm not, well not for me but for you. If he finds out he'll not be very happy about it."

"Maybe I'm not afraid of him," he said and after seeing the look on her face he changed his mind, "yeah maybe a little but I just don't want you to go."

And then Cora kissed him because she just couldn't avoid anymore, even if Derek was going to be really pissed on the morning, but none of them cared enough to stop.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS BEFORE...**

"Wait, what?" Stiles said trying to understand what the hell was going on while Cora opened the jeep's door and turned to look at him, her expression showing her frustration.

"So? Are you going to get in or I'll have to..." she was saying but Stiles shut the door and crossed his arms. "Are you...?"

"I'm not getting in until you tell me why are you lying to me," he said. "And don't say to me that you're telling the true because you're not."

She didn't said anything and of a while they just stared at each other until Cora took a few steps and stopped standing in front of him.

"You want the true?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"I want you," she replied without saying anything else and no shame at all.

Stiles' eyes widened and he thought that he couldn't breathe but he found his breath and Cora was still in front of him waiting for him to answer or just do something.

"Get in the fucking jeep," was what he said and he opened the door and she got in with he on her back.

Just as he closed the door and looked at her, they were kissing. It was tongue, and hot breath and teeth and her nails on his neck and he was holding her the closest he could without her sitting on his lap, but what the hell, she climbed on top of him and suddenly he stopped everything.

"Stiles?" she asked, "are you panicking?"

"Maybe a little," he answered honest thinking that if they were really going to have sex.

Cora laughed softly and that sound of her laugh made Stiles smile and relax a little. But before he could say or do anything they heard someone calling him.

"Hey Stiles, does your boyfriend Scott knows that your cheating on him?" they said.

It was a boy across the street.

"Motherfucker," Stiles said before putting his head out of the window and yelling at the boy. "You better shut up Malcom or I'll tell your mom that you keep watching porn while she is talking with her friends on the living room!"

Cora looked at Stiles with an expression mixing curiosity and will of laugh.

"He's the son of my neighbor," he answered.

"Maybe we should get out of here since we're in the middle of the street," she said.

"Yes," he said and Cora got off his lap and sat on the passenger sit. Stiles tried not to drive too fast but he was too distracted.

And when they reached his house he got out of the jeep's in some kind of record time, while Cora was still taking of her belt.

"Someone's hurry," she murmured.

When Cora stood by his side, he held her hand and they started to walk together. They entered the house and only the hall light was on, Stiles father was already sleeping. They climbed the stairs and Cora went into his bedroom, when they heard the sheriff's door open. Stiles gave Cora a little push and shut the door right before his father talk to him.

"Stiles, did you locked everything?" he asked.

"Yes."

Not really.

"You were talking to someone? I thought had heard someone with you."

"No. Nope, just me. The old and good Stiles," he replied getting a little nervous.

"Why are you closing your door?" his father insisted.

"I was about to open, actually," he answered thinking about why the hell his father decided that that night was a nice night to talk to him before they sleep.

"I'm pretty sure it was open before."

"It was, but then you scared me and I closed and now I'm going to open again," said Stiles very fast.

His father looked at him for a few seconds and then he smiled.

"It's alright, I got it," he said and blinked before closing his bedroom door, wishing Stiles a great night.

Stiles got in his room.

"Did your father just thought you will get laid tonight?" Cora asked.

"Better my father than your brother," Stiles replied.

"Can't argue with that," she said and started to walk so she could stand right in front of him, "so, where we were?" she asked bitting her lower lip.

Stiles let out the breath he didn't even knew he was holding when Cora took off her coat. She kept her hands on her back and gave one more step so she could feel his breath on her face, then she looked up at his eyes and she passed her lips on his, just for a second, just to make him want to kiss her to make both of them breathless. Besides their lips, he wasn't touching her and she wasn't touching him.

He could feel his heart beat racing and his need of her becoming more urgent but that part rational of him was thinking that he could play her game. And the other part of him was really, really nervous because it was his first time and it was Cora.

"I can listen to your heart beat, you don't need to feel nervous you know... Is all about instinct. Turn it off Stiles," Cora said with her lips brushing his. She was hyper-aware of everything about him, the way his warm breath reached her.

"Turn off what?" he asked quietly.

"Everything you're thinking. Focus on me, focus on us. I want you really bad and you want me too. So forget about everything else," she said licking his lips.

She moved away from his mouth and her lips pressed up against his ear. She kissed there, nibbling on his earlobe making Stiles close his eyes for a moment and his hands travelled between them to find her shirt. He took off and tossed on the floor before kissing her with all the desire he had. Then his mouth was against her jaw, then neck. His hands traveled lazily down her body and she pulled him to her droving him to the bed but before she could make it he grabbed her and then pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body on hers. Cora's breath come out in short gasp.

"Instinct huh?" he said.

"Shut up Stiles," Cora said finally taking off his plaid shirt and the shirt after that.

Stiles pulled away from the wall and began moving backwards, towards the bed and he fall with Cora on top of him. She started to work on her jeans and he did the same, when they realized that they were both on their underwear Cora looked up at him.

"You better have a condom somewhere here," she said.

"Yes, yes, thank God I have one," he said getting up and walking to the computer desk and opened a drawer. He came back with the condom in his hands, but he stop before climb on the bed again because he was looking at Cora lying on his bed almost naked. "You're so hot," he let out.

She smiled, "yeah and impatient so you better hurry before I..." she was cut off by his lips and they kissed for a while and Stiles tried to open her bra but she didn't waited and took off herself.

Stiles ran his hand down the sides of her legs, tilting his head to kiss the inside of her knee. His fingers traced along the top of her underwear, Cora's breath was coming out in short, tight gasps. He started to trail kisses up her body. Their breathing was almost in sync as their lips found each other into a hungry kiss.

He didn't knew exactly what he was doing but he sure knew that he wanted to make her feel really good. And then thinking about that he understood what she meant by saying to focus on her and instinct. So, he focused.

He took off her underwear and his fingertips brushed up against the soft folds of her skin there, her body leaning into his touch.

"I thought you was virgin," she said with a whimper when she felt his fingers working.

"I'm but is not that hard isn't it?" he said and when he found her most sensitive spot Cora moaned. He pressed down again, rubbing the spot with varying pressure, and she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out. Then she could feel his tongue, warm and wet, sliding up and down slowly. His hands gripped her hips tightly, holding them as they twitched and writhed. Cora's fingers tangling in his hair and the pressure of his tongue against her intensified.

"Fuck, Stiles," it was all she could say before he stood up and pulled her body to his lifting it up and putting her on his lap.

Stiles looked at her eyes and he was smiling to her because he was very proud of himself and she kissed him, again and again. He opened the condom, and before they realize he was inside of her and it was his time to get lost, she was tight and wet and he couldn't think of anything that had felt better than that.

"Oh my God," he said with a chuckle and she held his face between her hands and kissed him before start to move.

Desperate to take him in further, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper. She was feeling so good she couldn't help herself from cry out loud, so that his father couldn't hear, she bite down on Stiles shoulder and he gasped, holding her tighter.

"Fuck," was what he said and before he could say anything else Cora began to sort of grinding against him, hips moved up until he was only just a little inside and then slowly came back down.

He was moaning, moving his hips up to meet hers each time, and Cora thought that his moanings were the most hot thing she heard in her life. Not much longer than that both of them were losing their breaths. His body shuddered with hers and her name escaped his mouth.

Cora rested her forehead on his. Their breath short and accelerated heartbeat. Stiles let out an exhausted giggle and she looked at him, his eyes met hers and his hand stroked her hair placing it behind the ear. He kissed her softly and Cora smiled.

"Would you stay with here a little?" he asked still holding her because none of them wanted to let go.

"Sure, but I can't stay all night," she answered caressing his hair.

"I'll let you go," he said but he didn't promised because he wasn't willing to let her go anytime soon.


End file.
